vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Аттрактор Лоренца
thumb|right|решение системы, r=0.3 thumb|right|решение системы, r=1.8 thumb|right|решение системы, r=3.7 thumb|right|решение системы, r=10.0 thumb|right|решение системы, r=16.0 thumb|right|решение системы, r=24.06 thumb|right|решение системы, r=28.0. Собственно это и есть аттрактор Лоренца thumb|right|решение системы, r=100.0, виден режим автоколебаний в системе Аттрактор Лоренца (от англ. to attract - притягивать) ― компактное инвариантное множество L в трехмерном фазовом пространстве гладкого потока, которое имеет определённую сложную топологическую структуру и является асимптотически устойчивым, оно устойчиво по Ляпунову и все траектории из некоторой окрестности ~L стремятся к ~L при ~t\to\infty (отсюда название). Аттрактор Лоренца был найден в численных экспериментах Лоренца, исследовавшего поведение траекторий нелинейной системы: \dot x = \sigma (y - x) \dot y = x (r - z) - y \dot z = x y - b z при следующих значениях параметров: ~\sigma=10 , ~r=28 , ~b = 8/3 . Эта система вначале была введена как первое нетривиальное галёркинское приближение для задачи о конвекции морской воды в плоском слое, чем и мотивировался выбор значений σ, r и b, но она возникает также и в других физических вопросах и моделях: * Конвекция в замкнутой петле * Вращение водяного колеса * Модель одномодового лазера * Диссипативный осциллятор с инерционной нелинейностью. Исходная гидродинамическая система уравнений: \frac { \partial \vec v }{\partial t} + \left( \vec v \nabla \right) \vec v = -\frac {\nabla p}{\rho} + \nu \nabla ^2 \vec v + \vec g \frac { \partial \rho }{\partial t} + \nabla \left( \rho \vec v \right) = 0 \frac { \partial T }{\partial t} + \nabla \left( T \vec v \right) = \chi \nabla ^2 T \rho = \rho_0 \left( 1 - \gamma \left( T - T_0 \right) \right) , где \vec v - скорость течения, T - температура жидкости, T_0 - температура верхней границы (на нижней поддерживается T_0 + \Delta T ), \rho - плотность, p - давление, \vec g - сила тяжести, \gamma, \chi, \nu - соответственно коэффициент теплового расширения, температуропроводности и кинематической вязкости. В задаче о конвекции модель возникает при разложении скорости течения и температуры в двумерные ряды Фурье и последующей их «обрезки» с точностью до первых-вторых гармоник. Кроме того, приведённая полная система уравнений гидродинамики записывается в приближении Буссинеска. Обрезка рядов в определённой мере оправдана, т.к. Сольцмен в своих работах продемонстрировал отсутствие каких-либо интересных особенностей в поведении большинства гармоник. Применимость и соответствие реальности Обозначим физический смысл переменных и параметров в системе уравнений применительно к упомянутым задачам: * Конвекция в плоском слое. x отвечает за скорость вращения водяных валов, y и z — за распределение температуры по горизонтали и вертикали. r — нормированное число Рэлея, σ — число Прандтля (отношение коэффициента кинематической вязкости к коэффициенту температуропроводности), b — содержит информацию о геометрии конвективной ячейки. * Конвекция в замкнутой петле. x — скорость течения, y — отклонение температуры от средней в точке, отстоящей от нижней точки петли на π/2, z — то же, но в нижней точке. Подведение тепла производится в нижней точке. * Вращение водяного колеса. Рассматривается задача о колесе, на ободе которого укреплены корзины с отверстиями в дне. Сверху на колесо симметрично относительно оси вращения льётся сплошной поток воды. Задача равнозначна предыдущей, перевернутой «вверх ногами», с заменой температуры на плотность распределения массы воды в корзинах по ободу. * Одномодовый лазер. x — амплитуда волн в резонаторе лазера, y — поляризация, z — инверсия населённостей энергетических уровней; b, σ — отношение коэффициентов релаксации инверсии и поля к коэффициенту релаксации поляризации, r — интенсивность накачки. Стоит указать, что применительно к задаче о конвекции модель Лоренца является очень грубым приближением, весьма далёким от реальности. Более-менее адекватное соответствие существует в области регулярных режимов, где устойчивые решения качественно отображают экспериментально наблюдаемую картину равномерно вращающихся конвективных валов (Ячейки Бенара). Хаотический режим, присущий модели, не описывает турбулентной конвекции в силу существенной обрезки исходных тригонометрических рядов. Интересным является существенно большая точность модели при некоторой её модификации, применяемая в частности для описания конвекции в слое, подвергаемом вибрации в вертикальном направлении либо переменному тепловому воздействию. Такие изменения внешних условий приводят к модулированию коэффициентов в уравнениях. При этом высокочастотные Фурье-компоненты температуры и скорости существенно подавляются, улучшая соответствие модели Лоренца и реальной системы. Примечательно везение Лоренца при выборе значения параметра ~r , так как система приходит к странному аттрактору только при значениях, больших 24.74, при меньших поведение оказывается совершенно иным. Поведение решения системы Рассмотрим изменения в поведении решения системы Лоренца при различных значениях параметра r. На иллюстрациях к статье приведены результаты численного моделирования для точек с начальными координатами (10,10,10) и (-10,-10,10). Моделирование производилось с помощью приведённой ниже программы, написанной на языке Фортран, построение графиков по полученным таблицам — за счёт слабых графических возможностей Фортрана с помощью Compaq Array Viewer. * ~r < 1 — аттрактором является начало координат, других устойчивых точек нет. * ~r \ge 1, r<13.927 — траектории спирально приближаются (это соответствует наличию затухающих колебаний) к двум точкам, положение которых определяется формулами: ~ x = \pm \sqrt{b (r-1) } ~ y = \pm \sqrt{b (r-1) } ~ z = r-1 Эти точки определяют состояния стационарного режима конвекции, когда в слое формируется структура из вращающихся валов жидкости. * ~r \approx 13.927 — если траектория выходит из начала координат, то, совершив полный оборот вокруг одной из устойчивых точек, она вернется обратно в начальную точку — возникают две гомоклинические петли (Понятие гомоклинической траектории означает, что она выходит и приходит в одно и то же положение равновесия). * ~r > 13.927 — в зависимости от направления траектория приходит в одну из двух устойчивых точек. Гомоклинические петли перерождаются в неустойчивые предельные циклы, также возникает семейство сложно устроенных траекторий, не являющееся аттрактором, а скорее наоборот, отталкивающее от себя траектории. Иногда по аналогии эта структура называется «странным репеллером» (англ. to repel - отталкивать). * ~r \approx 24.06 — траектории теперь ведут не к устойчивым точкам, а асимптотически приближаются к неустойчивым предельным циклам — возникает собственно аттрактор Лоренца. Однако обе устойчивые точки сохраняются вплоть до значений ~r \approx 24.74 . При больших значениях параметра траектория претерпевает серезные изменения. Шильников и Каплан показали, что при очень больших r система переходит в режим автоколебаний, при этом, если уменьшать параметр, будет наблюдаться переход к хаосу через последовательность удвоений периода колебаний. Значимость модели Модель Лоренца является реальным физическим примером динамических систем с хаотическим поведением, в отличие от различных искусственно сконструированных отображений («зуб пилы»,«тент»,преобразование пекаря, отображение Фейгенбаума и др.). Программы, моделирующие поведение системы Лоренца ' Borland C ' #include #include void main() { double x = 3.051522, y = 1.582542, z = 15.62388, x1, y1, z1; double dt = 0.0001; int a = 5, b = 15, c = 1; int gd=DETECT, gm; initgraph(&gd, &gm, "C:\\BORLANDC\\BGI"); do { x1 = x + a*(-x+y)*dt; y1 = y + (b*x-y-z*x)*dt; z1 = z + (-c*z+x*y)*dt; x = x1; y = y1; z = z1; putpixel((int)(19.3*(y - x*0.292893) + 320), (int)(-11*(z + x*0.292893) + 392), 9); } while (!kbhit()); closegraph(); } ' Borland Pascal ' Program Lorenz; Uses CRT, Graph; Const x: Real = 3.051522; y: Real = 1.582542; z: Real = 15.62388; dt = 0.0001; a = 5; b = 15; c = 1; Var gd, gm: Integer; x1, y1, z1: Real; Begin gd:=Detect; InitGraph(gd, gm, 'c:\bp\bgi'); While not KeyPressed Do Begin x1 := x + a*(-x+y)*dt; y1 := y + (b*x-y-z*x)*dt; z1 := z + (-c*z+x*y)*dt; x := x1; y := y1; z := z1; PutPixel(Round(19.3*(y - x*0.292893) + 320), Round(-11*(z + x*0.292893) + 392), 9); End; CloseGraph; ReadKey; End. ' FORTRAN ' program LorenzSystem real,parameter::sigma=10 real,parameter::r=28 real,parameter::b=2.666666 real,parameter::dt=.01 integer,parameter::n=1000 real x,y,z open(1,file='result.txt',form='formatted',status='replace',action='write') x=10.;y=10.;z=10. do i=1,n,1 x1=x+sigma*(y-x)*dt y1=y+(r*x-x*z-y)*dt z1=z+(x*y-b*z)*dt x=x1 y=y1 z=z1 write(1,*)x,y,z enddo print *,'Done' close(1) end program LorenzSystem ' QBASIC/FreeBASIC("fbc -lang qb") ' DIM x, y, z, dt, x1, y1, z1 AS SINGLE DIM a, b, c AS INTEGER x = 3.051522: y = 1.582542: z = 15.62388: dt = 0.0001 a = 5: b = 15: c = 1 SCREEN 12 PRINT "Press Esc to quit" WHILE INKEY$ <> CHR$(27) x1 = x + a * (-x + y) * dt y1 = y + (b * x - y - z * x) * dt z1 = z + (-c * z + x * y) * dt x = x1 y = y1 z = z1 PSET ((19.3 * (y - x * .292893) + 300), (-11 * (z + x * .292893) + 360)), 9 WEND END Литература * Кузнецов С. П., Лекция 3. Система Лоренца; Лекция 4. Динамика системы Лоренца. // Динамический хаос (курс лекций). — М.: Физматлит, 2001. * Saltzman B. Finite amplitude free convection as an initial value problem. // Journal of the atmospheric science, №7, 1962 – p. 329 – 341. * Лоренц Э. Детерминированное непериодическое движение // Странные аттракторы. — М., 1981. — С. 88-116. См. также * Динамический хаос * Теория хаоса Категория:Нелинейные системы Категория:Теория хаоса Категория:Хаотические аттракторы Категория:Синергетика